Zero Hour
by The Ultimate Otaku
Summary: Edward thirsts for Jacob's blood, incensed by his scent. Jacob realizes he lusts after the vampire. Will they allow these feelings to take control, or will their sworn enmity end this in disaster? Edward/Jacob. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing!"

Edward lay on the couch in his room. Anger and unease were flooding through him, and he could barely stand it. His sister, Alice, stood beside him, her arms crossed, delicate fingers tapping anxiously. She wore her blue dress and little ballet flat shoes, which she tapped against the floor, waiting for him to give up and give her a straight answer.

Edward grimaced as he saw the frown cross Alice's face. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. Just, let me be alone for a bit, okay?"

His sister smiled and nodded her dainty little head. The dress she wore swished as she turned around. Before she shut the door to his room, she looked back, asking, "Does it have to do with Bella?"

Edward grumbled in annoyance. "No."

He saw a curious look cross her face but ignored it, and then she finally shut the door.

_It has nothing to do with Bella at all. If ONLY it had to do with Bella, this would be so much simpler! But it's not Bella. It's not her smell or something she did or some danger she's in, for once. I've learned to resist the temptations that Bella presents me. I thought that would be the hardest thing I would ever have to get used to. But now there's this smell..._His nose felt like it was on fire. It had taken an effort not to stretch his jaws in front of Alice, but he hadn't wanted any memorable gesture for her to ponder over. His mouth was thick with venom, and he finally lay back and stretched, opening his jaws wide. That smell was making him salivate like nothing before. Every time he closed his eyes he imagined his body crouched over the person, his mouth open wide and drinking in that sweet, red blood...

Edward groaned and turned over, burying his face in the pillows of the couch. This was awful. He had smelled the scent on Bella last night before she went to bed, and as she slept, wondered which werewolf it was. Usually when he told her she smelled bad after visiting the wolves, he meant it. But last night it had been a lie.

It didn't feel good lying to Bella. It made an odd twist in his stomach. And even though he was vampire, if any smell ever made him feel heat, it was the smell that had covered Bella last night. What had Jacob Black been doing, rubbing his body against her? His smell was all over the girl. And it was driving Edward crazy...it made him dizzy if he inhaled too deeply, so he had stopped breathing after a while.

He imagined what he could do to solve this problem. He could leave, and not come back. He could tell Bella not to hang around Jacob Black, thereby hurting her feelings again. He could figure out some way to not be around her right after she returned from the Quileutes from now on, so that by the time he saw her again, that delicious smell would have faded.

It made his hands shake just to think of that sweet smell. It made his breath harsh, and he had to swallow a lot to stop from frothing at the mouth, and the venom was always there, waiting for him to drink this rich blood. He wondered, what would happen if he DID drink Jacob Black's blood? The werewolf could not turn into a vampire. Would he just die? Would he turn into some weird hybrid? Edward laughed. Jacob Black was the person least likely to want to be near Edward. He would hate any hint of Edward, touch or smell; even the sight of Edward made Jacob Black cringe.

Edward brought his hands up to his face, laying one on his fevered forehead and pinching the bridge of his nose with the other. He was a cold creature, he wasn't supposed to feel this heat. But he felt it, burning at him, racing through him. If he had a heart, it would be beating wildly right now.

"Jasper? Please leave." Edward sat up abruptly, and stood to face his brother. Jasper hadn't even had a chance to calm Edward down before Edward had heard him. "I'm going hunting. Alone."

With that, Edward raced out of the house. The hunting part was a lie to them, really. He wasn't going hunting, even though his eyes were black as midnight. He was going to his meadow, where he might feel peaceful.

JACOB's POV

Jacob did not feel like being at school. There was a restless something gnawing at him, and he couldn't stand it. When Quil asked him what was wrong, he told him simply that he needed to run.

He left the school grounds, and went into the forest. As soon as he transformed, it felt better. The racing of his heart did not need an explanation when he was a wolf. He rushed through the woods, smelling the scents of the trees, the animals, hearing all the sounds. It felt good to leave everything behind like this.

Suddenly, Jacob smelled something new. He would recognize that smell any day, because it was always all over Bella. He had sat extra close to her yesterday, scooped her up in his arms, because it had started raining and she had been cold. He had leaned his shaggy head over hers, and his hair had sufficed to guard her from the rain, a little.

The smell was that bloodsucker, Edward Cullen. What was he doing out here? This was not far enough away for the Cullens to be hunting. Maybe the guy was hungry and wanted a little snack? Jacob blanched at the thought. Disgusting. He could just see it now, that bloodsucker gnawing on some innocent rabbit. Or perhaps a cougar, he had heard the vampires liked some fun sport in with their hunting, and had seen signs of it way up in the mountains.

He transformed back, and pulled on his pants, stepping out from under the trees.

There, in the middle of the meadow, lay Edward Cullen. Jacob stopped as he saw how the vampire's skin glowed. So that was why they didn't go out into the sunlight? Wow. Despite himself he stayed crouched where he was, staring. The sparkling was a beautiful effect. He couldn't take his eyes off that brilliant pale skin. It almost hurt to look, because it was too much beauty staring him in the face. Wait, what was he thinking? Beauty?

Jacob gulped. What was wrong with him today? But there was no denying it. All the vampires were beautiful, even the men. And Edward was the most beautiful of them all, which was one reason Jacob hated seeing Bella with this bloodsucker. Jacob's eyes roved over that form. The arms splayed out in the grass, head tilted back, those black eyes closed. The bronze hair waved in the slight wind. Jacob could see the muscle in the arms, in the shoulders, the abs. He wondered, could he really run faster than this guy? Jacob smirked at the thought. It was a fact that werewolves ran faster than vampires.

EDWARD's POV

Jacob Black was watching him.

Edward could smell him, and with the boy crouched so close by, the smell was nearly unbearable. How had he never noticed it before? The boy's scent was sweet, thick and heavenly. It was not as sweet as Bella's scent, it was more earthy and rich. Edward wondered, what would that blood taste like?

He bit back the growl of want that threatened to come out of him.

What was Jacob thinking? Probably some hateful, jealous thing. Edward was too curious; he just had to have a look into Jacob's mind. He listened for a moment. "_Edward is the most beautiful of them all."_

What? Edward opened his eyes, sure he had misheard, or heard someone else's thoughts. But no, that was definitely Jacob Black's voice. He knew that voice.

Edward lay there a few moments more. The boy's scent burned in his nose and venom trickled in his mouth. It took all his resolve to not just leap up and sink his teeth into Jacob's neck. But Jacob was a werewolf. Such actions would cause a fight. He doubted he would even reach the boy's neck before Jacob hit him.

"Jacob Black. What are you doing here?" Edward remained lying down, but he could hear as the boy stood up and walked towards him. Edward stopped breathing so the scent wouldn't devour him.

The voice was surly. "I could ask you the same thing." _Hmm. No "bloodsucker" added at the end?_

"I have a question for you, Jacob. What were you doing with Bella yesterday? Your scent is all over her." _And it's driving me crazy._

Jacob sounded angry now. His feet stomped on the ground, and Edward could hear his knuckles cracking as he clenched his hands into fists. "Don't make me start a fight, leech. My pack isn't here today to stop me. I was only carrying her! It was cold and started raining. At least _I _can keep her warm."

Edward digested this information and then stood up. "Thank you," he said. It was time to leave. The boy was able to deliver his words as vehemently as usual; the wolf did not have the other's scent tickling his nose, agonizingly sweet and sumptuous. Edward was turning to leave when suddenly a hand grabbed him, fingers wrapping firmly around his wrist.

The wolf's touch was so hot, like it would burn Edward's flesh. But it was a nice change from the cold.

"Wait."

Edward looked back at the boy. That tall form was shaking. The boy's bare, twitching feet tore up grass as he fidgeted. His dark eyes stared at Edward uncertainly, with restlessness deep in them. The boy wasn't what could be called handsome, but he had attractive features and a shapely face, Edward thought. And those lips...

_Wait, what am I THINKING? This is _Jacob Black, _not Bella. But then why do I find him attractive? Staring at him...is making my hunger leave me. Would giving in to this lust stop my thirst for his blood? _

"What's wrong today?" Jacob's voice cut through Edward's thoughts. "I feel...strange. Restless. Is anything different today with...you or your family?" Edward could hear the nervousness in Jacob's voice. He let himself into the boy's mind again, and heard him thinking, _I want him close. No...I want _him. _He's gorgeous. I never got the chance to look at him like this, because he was always with Bella. Whoa, he's so cold to touch. I want to run my fingers through his hair..._

"Do it," Edward said sharply. He wanted those fingers to touch him more.

"What?" A note of panic was in Jacob's voice now. Edward smirked, flashing his bright white teeth. His smirk widened, smug, as he saw the boy become stunned by his beauty.

"Do it. What you're thinking. I can hear your thoughts, remember?"

Jacob swore under his breath. "Shit. You heard everything?" He was trembling, and his body was getting even hotter. He was biting his lip, over and over, and Edward feared that it would start bleeding and he would be forced to feed on the boy. The right hand not holding Edward's wrist was clenching and unclenching. Edward raised his brows. Was Jacob going to phase?

He placed his free hand over Jacob's that still held his wrist. "Calm down. I didn't listen to it all, just a couple things. I won't do it again."

Against his common sense, which told him to leave right now, Edward turned to face Jacob and let his hand sidle up the boy's arm. That skin was so smooth beneath his, the hard muscles twitching as Edward's fingers trailed over a firm bicep. He smiled softly as his fingers trailed over the smooth shoulder and then rested lightly on the boy's neck. Immediately, as soon as his fingers were on the neck, Jacob gulped audibly and a choking gasp came from his throat. Edward kept his touch there, waiting for the boy's urge to run to go away. He could feel it in the tension in Jacob, the way those feet scraped at the ground. That heart was pounding so hard, so fast. Edward had to look away from those eyes as he listened to that fast heart. He coughed, trying to swallow the venom as it came up again. The blood was traveling so quickly, smoothly through those veins...

In his tension, Edward lost control of his fingers and they pressed harder against Jacob's neck. The boy's eyes widened and he let go his hold on Edward's wrist. "Cullen, what are you doing? Stop touching me!"

Instead of listening, Edward simply smiled. Jacob was always so stubborn. Slowly, softly, his fingers trailed up the boy's neck, and he let his index finger trace the soft curving shell of Jacob's ear. He tucked a strand of unruly black hair behind the boy's ear, and then pressed his thumb over the boy's bitten bottom lip.

"Good," he said. "You're not bleeding."

Jacob's eyes widened, and he seemed to catch on to what Edward meant, to Edward's thirst. His voice came out a whisper as he said, "You want...to drink from...me? But...I'm a werewolf. It just doesn't work like that!"

The vampire shook his head. "I know. Strange, isn't it? Me and you. We deny the rules of our families. Come now, do it. Your wish. I'm waiting."

Jacob couldn't believe that this was happening. He had let the vampire touch him. He had let him touch him gently, and tenderly. Those fingers made him shiver, and not just because they were cold and hard as rock. How could something so demoniac be so gentle? How could that smile be so sweet?

Cullen seemed to actually mean what he was saying. Jacob could see the honesty in those black eyes. He couldn't believe he was doing this, possibly feeding the vampire's thirst for his blood, but he so wanted to touch him.

Slowly Jacob reached out and pushed his fingers into the bronze-colored hair. He let his fingers glide over the scalp, and closed his eyes as the soft curls moved over his skin. Then, he couldn't help it, he was lifting his other hand to join the first, and he was forced to step closer to Cullen as his fingers slid to the back of Cullen's head, no, Edward, right? He let his fingers go around the curve of that ear, and then pressed them against the vampire's cold neck. The skin did not give, it was hard and cold. How could Bella hug this creature?

And yet, as he let his fingers go over the boy's neck, and then along the perfect jaw, he thought, _The cold soothes me. It feels good. But what is this feeling I have for him? I...I don't want to want him, but I do!_

Jacob slid his fingers over those lips, and then down to the other boy's chest. His heart beat fast and his breath came in pants as he explored the vampire. The shirt was soft against his fingers, the body hard. He slid his arms around the other boy's waist, and then in a spontaneous move, pulled Edward forward so he could feel Edward against him. This was dangerous, he knew, for if the vampire wrapped his arms around Jacob, it could mean Jacob's death or injury, even if Edward wasn't a new vampire. To his surprise though, it felt good to have that firm body against him, and those arms gently moved to embrace him in return.

Then, Jacob let go and stepped away from Edward.

Those fingers were not very gentle on Edward, but he didn't mind. They moved with curiosity and passion. He liked the hot touch of the boy's fingertips on him, and the fingers in his hair felt like a good scalp massage. What kept driving him crazy, though, was the way the boy's Adam's apple jumped frequently, reminding Edward of Jacob's nervousness, and why he was nervous...of the scent of the blood, and how he would like to press his teeth into that neck and...

He shoved that thought away firmly, and looked up at Jacob. A sweet smile played on his lips. "Jacob. Is that the end of it?"

Jacob shook his head, and when he looked at Edward he was angry. "What are you doing to me? This is all a joke, isn't it?"

A snarl ripped past Edward's throat. "No. If it were a joke, I wouldn't be salivating. I would be laughing."

Jacob looked hesitant a moment, and disgusted in another. Then, with a smile, he asked, "Are you salivating for me? Or just my blood?"

Edward rolled his eyes at the boy's smug manner. Immature. "Both," he said quietly.

Jacob looked surprised, and his voice rose a little. "Really?"

"Yes. Really."

The boy stepped forward, and his hands took Edward's. Slowly, he brushed his fingers softly over Edward's palms, and then flipped his hands over to touch the knuckles. Then, one hand of his moved to hold the back of Edward's head, and the other clenched his left hand so hard it hurt. He leaned forward, and for a moment Edward was dizzy as that hot breath drifted so close to his nose. Then that hot, soft mouth was over Edward's.

At first Jacob was tentative, slow. His tongue flicked out to touch Edward's lips, and then he pressed his mouth to Edward's again. Then, he was opening his mouth, and Edward responded in kind. As that hot tongue thrust into his mouth, Edward felt a heat in his body. He had never felt it before, really. He had felt lust, but never acted upon it. It was always something easy to push away. But this, this feeling...was consuming!

The kiss became passionate. Jacob's mouth was pressed hard against Edward's, his tongue exploring Edward's mouth. In response, Edward pushed his tongue against the other boy's, reveling in the scent, in the hot well of Jacob's mouth. It was so burning hot. Addicting. That mouth was wild, tongue licking and sucking and those teeth biting, that tongue sliding against his incisors as if to double-check for fangs. The boy had pushed himself up against Edward, and Edward found he liked that body against him. It was warm and sweaty, muscles tight against Edward's body, rubbing against his shirt. And that heart sped up, and the pulse drove Edward mad even as the kiss felt like fulfilling a different kind of hunger, or thirst.

JACOB's POV

Jacob pulled back a moment for breath, but then he dove in again for another kiss, and Edward's response was as wild as his, thrusting tongue at first and then soft and gentle, but soon again impassioned. They pulled away at the same time, Jacob gasping and his chest heaving. Edward simply smiled.

_Wow. I can see why Bella kisses him...he's good. He's so...so...mm, hungry. Like he wants to devour my mouth, his tongue all crazy...I've never kissed anyone like that before. It feels good. He tastes good, like...I dunno. Something amazing._

Jacob laughed, and then sat down on the ground. He patted a spot next to him, and Edward sat fluidly, like water. Jacob found himself staring, staring at those black eyes, the wrists he had held, that full mouth.

Suddenly, Edward was leaning towards him, and his tongue flicked out to ghost over Jacob's ear. Jacob jumped, and then settled down again. Edward pulled away. Jacob felt a flush burn his cheeks when the vampire laughed. That laugh was like tinkling bells.

Something changed, and he felt Edward's hand gripping his hand hard, the other pressed against the ground, the muscles of the arm tight, tense. He gasped as that cold nose pressed beneath his ear, and then that mouth was kissing his neck. Over and over, Edward kissed his neck, and then he suckled at the skin so hard it hurt. Jacob groaned, letting his head fall back, and Edward caught him as his whole body fell. He found himself leaning against the other boy all of a sudden, his head resting on Edward's shoulder, those lips suctioning against his neck hungrily. He was too dizzy to feel fear as those teeth ever so lightly nipped at the skin of his neck.

No one had ever touched Jacob like this before. It was exhilarating. He felt nervousness and excitement all at once, leaping within him.

He realized, as he clenched his hands when those teeth nipped again, that he was leaning back against Edward's cold chest. One of his hands was on the ground, and the other had grabbed a hold of the vampire's left thigh.

EDWARD's POV

Edward hadn't intended to lean in so close. But he had wanted to see if Jacob's skin under his tongue would be as deliciously hot as the heat inside Jacob's mouth. So he had bent over, meaning to just lick once, but the smooth heat of the skin had made him want more. So he had licked at Jacob's ear, and laughed when the boy jumped in surprise.

Then he had pulled back, just in time to see the blush redden Jacob's cheeks. Immediately the thirst had pushed its way out of his cage, so quickly he could not hold it back. He had stared at that blush for a moment, feeling the venom coat his teeth as he watched the blood flood the boy's face. The smell came to him again, richer than ever, and then he was bending to lick that neck, to suck it, to thrust his tongue hard against it.

Jacob's groan injected lust within Edward. That sound made his muscles tense, and a heat grow in his groin. But he wanted the blood, the boy's sweet blood. Oh, it would taste so good! Edward found himself shaking at the prospect of drinking Jacob's blood. He could imagine it pouring into his mouth, bathing his lips, sliding silkily down his throat, burning in him. Oh, god. Please, let him have just one taste. One gulp.

He realized as he nestled his nose in the crook of the boy's neck that his body was reacting to having the boy lie against him. That hand clenching his thigh was making the hunger of lust come to him, but it could not overpower the thirst he felt as his teeth nipped at the boy's neck.

Finally, Edward could stand it no more. He had to give in to the waves of bloodlust crashing through him. Slowly, his lips drew back over his teeth. As he sunk them into Jacob's neck, the boy screamed. Edward could barely hear it. All he knew was the pumping of Jacob's heart booming against his ears. The blood flooded into his mouth, and Edward was groaning in joy as it slid past his lips, sidling against his tongue with so much flavor and richness. It was the best thing he had ever tasted in his life. He wanted to suck Jacob dry, to drink and drink until he could not ever drink again. He swallowed again and again as gulps of the red liquid came into him, filling him. Would he ever get his fill? It tasted so delicious. His hands pressed even harder, and he heard the crack of bones crushing and snapping as his hand clenched over Jacob's too hard.

He realized he was moaning as he drank, and lifted Jacob's body to lean more against him so more blood could come into his mouth. Then he paused for a moment, throwing his head back, reveling in the sweet taste on his tongue.

His body was flung backward to crash into the trees as suddenly a fist caught him in the jaw. He heard the roar of the werewolf before he saw it, big and brown and leaping towards him.

Edward dodged the werewolf and sunk down onto the ground, trembling. What had he done? As sanity returned to him, he warred within himself. He could still taste the blood in his mouth, and it was good. SO good! But he felt shame cloud over him, too. Perhaps he should just let the werewolf rip him apart.

His family would know, if he stayed here any longer. So, Edward got up and ran, and the werewolf chased him through hundreds of miles of woods.

Finally, Edward turned around and held his hands up. "I surrender! Stop. Calm down. I surrender. I'm done. I'm sorry. I know nothing can make up for it, but I'm sorry. It didn't kill you, it didn't change you, but it must have hurt. I'm sorry."

Edward bowed his head down to the ground again. He heard the boy crashing through the brush, and then a hand grabbed his hair and yanked him up to stand. Jacob was furious.

"YOU! What have you done? What did you think you were doing? You...you bastard! What the HELL was that? I...I can't believe you."

The boy looked like he was ready to tear Edward limb from limb, and Edward could not blame him. He had half a mind to go to the Volturi right now, because of what he had done. To drink from a werewolf was...was insane. No one had ever done it before. And to think that the boy had not changed, or died! Perhaps, if Edward had drunk more, he would have. It was strange though, for Edward to see that something he had drunk the blood of remained the same as before.

He winced in pain as Jacob's hand slammed down, light for his strength, slapping Edward's cheek with such force that the sound echoed. Edward knew the mark would be reddish on his pale skin for days.

"What's going on with us? We're enemies. We're not supposed to...kiss. You're not supposed to want me, in any way, blood or body! Why does it have to BE like this?"

Jacob had let go of Edward and was now raging, pounding his fists against the ground, creating a crater.

Edward walked forward and grabbed the boy's fists. With a roar, Jacob pushed his fists against Edward's chest, the sound like gunshots through the air as he hit Edward again and again. Edward felt the pain but said nothing, allowing Jacob to hit him a few times. Then, he stepped back.

"Listen. We've got to do something about this. I don't know if it came out of nowhere or if we just didn't notice it before...but it hasn't left me yet. I...I don't like feeling like this, out of control. And I can't ignore it or push it away. It's so strong, that I was unable to resist temptation. Please, let's work this out together."

Jacob sunk to the ground with a heavy sigh. "...I don't know what to do. It would have all been fine if you hadn't BIT ME! THAT HURT!"

Edward bent down to crouch in front of Jacob, and gently, he pushed the hair away from Jacob's neck. The bite was a large purple mark on the boy's skin, the teeth marks still there.

"You heal quickly. This would have been black, earlier. I'm sorry it hurts. I'm sorry I did it. How is your hand?"

Edward remembered the sound of the bones crunching when he had held Jacob's hand too hard during the bite. Shame filled him at the remembrance. How could he have done that? For a moment, he wanted to sink to the ground, or pound the earth, as Jacob had moments ago. But he knew it would do no good. Gently, he lifted Jacob's injured hand.

It was healing pretty well, regardless of hours of running on it after Edward through miles of forest. The bones were not broken anymore, but Edward could tell it was still quite sore from the way Jacob hissed when Edward touched it. Jacob glared at Edward and pulled his hand away, cradling it against his chest. It was the left hand.

With a grumble, Jacob rolled over to lie on his back. He crossed his arms, furrowing his brows. His eyes closed, refusing to even look at Edward.

Edward sighed shakily, and bent down. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but he couldn't stand seeing the boy so miserable. He knew the anger was mostly a facade now, and the boy was pained. Now, he could understand why Bella didn't want to hurt Jacob. Jacob's misery was palpable, Edward could feel it in his bones, it seemed.

Slowly he bent over Jacob, and gently he drew his tongue over the bite wound.

Immediately Jacob leapt up into the air and yelled, "What are you doing? Are you trying to do it again?"

He had his right hand hovering over the wound, and he was breathing hard. Edward felt a growl of lust come in him as he looked up at the angry boy. He pushed it away, and said, "No. I was trying to make it feel better."

"Feel better? Why would that make it feel better?"

Edward stepped closer to the boy, and held out his hand. "It probably stings. I thought the cold wet might soothe it."

And then, before the boy could protest, Edward pulled Jacob forward and licked over the wound again. He kept his eyes closed and found that gradually, the urge to bite was dissipating. He could listen to the boy's heartbeat and not salivate as much.

After a long while of this, Edward stopped, and sat down. "Does it feel better?"

Jacob sat down, too. "Well...yes. But I don't think it was you."

Edward laughed at the childish indignancy, and laughed more as Jacob frowned in his direction.

"Shut up!" Jacob lunged forward, his fist raised to hit, but when he tried to slam it down on Edward again, Edward caught it, feeling the blow smack through him and travel up his whole arm. Jacob was strong. Slowly, Edward slid his hands up those arms, and pushed the boy backwards to lie down.

"Jacob...stop whining. It will be fully healed in an hour or so, I think."

He didn't mean to kiss the boy again. But he could feel the way that body trembled, and he wanted to comfort the boy. And he could feel the warmth and sinuous smoothness of the boy's muscles twisting and bunching beneath the soft skin. It aroused him, to have this body beneath his. And Jacob's mouth was wet from his licking his lips. Jacob looked up into the vampire's eyes, and Edward smirked as he saw realization dawn over the boy's face, those eyes widening. Jacob could see the longing in Edward's eyes, perhaps. He didn't give Jacob time to hastily change his expression from that innocent, sweet look of shock back to the proverbial fury.

Edward bent down and pressed his lips over Jacob's. At first Jacob did not respond, but then he couldn't seem to help it. Hungrily he lunged up and pushed his mouth against Edward's again and again. Then he pulled away, gasping.

Smiling, Edward gently trailed his fingers through Jacob's hair. Then, he let his touch roam down from Jacob's collarbone, over the hard nipples and tickling through the trail of dark hair below Jacob's navel. He withdrew his hand then, and simply lay down, putting his head on Jacob's chest. The thudding of that heart taunted him, but he diligently ignored it.

His eyes opened as suddenly warm fingers slid down his back and grabbed at the hem of his shirt. With a loud rip, the shirt was torn from his body. Jacob turned over on his side and began to touch Edward.

Jacob's strong but smooth, soft fingers pressed down on his chest, and his dark eyes stared at Edward's pale skin. Edward smiled. Then the shaggy head bent down and Jacob's mouth was sucking at Edward's neck, and then at his chest. Edward groaned, shuddering, as that hot tongue drifted over a nipple again and again. Then that mouth was kissing him, kissing him on his shoulders, his arms, and his chest, sucking at the nipples and then kissing down until stopping just above his belt.

"You've probably had hundreds of years of experiencing sex..."

Edward laughed loudly at the statement that was really a query. "No, I haven't, actually. I'm still a ripe fruit for the taking." He laughed again, and Jacob laughed with him.

The voice was low and amused. "Well then, that's two of us."

Jacob sat up, and Edward reached out to trail his hands over that form, over the chest, and over the arms. Finally, he slid his hand down Jacob's thigh, and gently rubbed his thumb over one spot on the boy's inner thigh, over and over.

"Mmmm...That feels good." Jacob groaned as the touch became harder. Edward sat up, and pressed his mouth over Jacob's ear, and then licked down the boy's neck. Ignoring the tension in that body when he licked the neck, he moved his lips down more. Experimentally, he licked slowly over the boy's nipples. The result was a low moan. He licked again, and then sucked. That firm chest pushed up against him, the breath coming in gasps. He continued to circle the spot on Jacob's thigh with his thumb.

Then Edward made his circles bigger, sweeping all around the thigh. Then his fingers slid down to the knee, where he just stroked his fingers across the cloth for a moment. Suddenly those strong hands were at his sides, stroking softly, and then sliding down to grope his ass and then lift his form to sit over Jacob's, so that his knees were on either side of the boy's waist. Edward moaned softly as he felt the culmination of heat in the boy's body right beneath him, long and hard.

Slowly, Edward moved his hips over the other boy's, grinding down and then slowly lifting up. The result was a gasping whimper, and then that body was thrusting up at him. Edward groaned, shaking in pleasure at the delightful friction.

One of those large, gentle hands took his and placed it over Jacob's belt. In a flurry of movement Edward had the belt off, the zipper down, and had thrust his hand down to grasp Jacob's cock. The boy gasped at the touch, his eyes open wide, and thrust his hips up more towards the inviting hand.

Slowly, Edward stroked his thumb up the hard length, shivering at the heat, at the slick sweat. He inched his fingers around the tip and then up and down the length. When he stroked ever so softly with his fingertips, Jacob let out a tormented whimper. Edward wanted more of those sounds, those sounds that filled him with lust, filled him like the blood had filled him earlier.

He took his hand out from Jacob's pants and grabbed a hold of the waistband, sliding the remaining clothes down the boy's hips, and when they were off, tossing them away. He drank in the sight of the werewolf boy, licking his lips. Jacob's body was firm and muscled in his youth, overly so because of his being a werewolf. His skin glistened with sweat, and dark hair accentuated his hips and the waiting, hard cock.

With a smile, Edward leant down and blew air softly over the boy's large cock. He laughed as Jacob jumped a little, yelping. He sounded like a pup when he did that.

Gently, Edward swept his fingers over Jacob. His fingers skimmed over that soft skin, over the hip, down through the dark hair, over the tense thighs with skin tight against strong muscles. Jacob was sitting up a little, his eyes wide and watching Edward. His body trembled and twitched, but he continued to watch Edward. That Adam's apple went down in a hard swallow as Edward wrapped his fist around Jacob's cock.

He wanted to taste every inch of Jacob. He wanted to feel those muscles springing, curling, and thrusting beneath his mouth. Edward curled his tongue in his mouth at the thought. He brushed his thumb up and down Jacob's cock, fingertips lightly grazing the underside. Edward felt like his body was unraveling, unraveling or widening to invite this strange new hunger. He didn't know whether he was losing himself or finding himself. It was maddening, this hunger pushing through him, forcing sounds from him as he touched Jacob.

The boy had his hands on the ground, fisted into the earth. He had his head turned to the side now, his eyes closed, that full mouth open as the boy panted. When he heard Edward's moan his body seemed to let go of control even more. His hips pushed up towards Edward's touch, and his tongue flicked across his lips.

Edward felt a growl of lust uncurl from him, and at the sound, Jacob's eyes opened and that dark gaze met Edward's. It was a silent agreement. In a trade of glances, they saw the desire in each other. They were going to do this. There was no going back. But the lust was so fierce that they did not want to go back, only forward.

When Edward touched harder, longer, Jacob gasped, "Damnit…y-you…you're torturing me."

Edward stopped his fingers' movement, and raised a brow. "Oh? Is it that excruciating?"

That voice was husky and soft, and the sound of it made the hair at the back of Edward's neck stand on end. "In…a good way, of course. But yes."


	2. Chapter 2

JACOB's POV

Jacob had never experienced anything so heavenly. Edward's fingers were so precise. Every movement seemed calculated, planned out to make Jacob go even crazier. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, and was surprised that Edward didn't want to bite him again. His limbs were shaking and sweaty, and the sound of his ragged breath was loud. He was burning like he had never burned before, the pleasure a demonic sort of angel making his limbs heavy.

He wanted to feel every single touch, but he also wanted the vampire to get on with it! If he had to wait any longer, Jacob thought he might explode. But he doubted that anyone besides Edward could touch like this.

Edward would rake his fingertips through the hair at Jacob's abdomen, and Jacob would lose breath. Then those fingers would be on Jacob's cock, and a rippling curl of lust and want and need and ohgodyesmoreofthatplease! would slide through Jacob in one quick move. It left him feeling like something had just smacked into him, but in a pleasant way, like if the feeling hit him any harder or longer he would melt, or scream, or drown in a wave of bliss.

Like everything he did, it seemed, Edward was amazing at this sort of thing, too. Jacob didn't doubt that Edward was a virgin like he said, but he wondered how the vampire knew just how to touch Jacob. How could you know what to do unless you had experience? Perhaps years of living had brought about years of being good at learning, too. Or Edward had had to learn how to do things on the spot.

Jacob jumped as suddenly a lick came to his thigh. The sensation was new and different, so he was glad when Edward did it again so that his brain could register it. Then that mouth was kissing and lips suctioning, and Jacob let his head fall back and his arms relax as he moaned. He could smell the scent of the vampire, and it seemed to change a little; aside from that tanginess it had to it when vampires were hungry, there was an additional scent, a little sweet, a little salty. Jacob opened his eyes, fighting against heavy eyelids, and looked at the vampire bent over him. Edward, too, was incensed with this feeling, this demanding need.

A strangled sort of whimper came from Jacob's mouth as finally that mouth descended on his cock. The wet, soft tongue smoothly glided up Jacob's length firmly, decisively. Then the mouth took in the head of Jacob's cock and sucked, first deep and slow, then nibbling with teeth a little, then the tongue thrusting and swirling around the width.

Hips jumping upwards into that friction and sensation, Jacob reached with his arm until his hand felt the soft curls of Edward's hair. He buried his fingers in those curls, grasping tightly, pulling a little. Groaning in time with those slow sucks, he pulled harder, as if it would anchor him and prevent him from spiraling away into some unnamable abyss.

"E-Edward…oh, god…"

That tongue tickled over Jacob's skin teasingly now, swiping the head, and then diving to tickle the underside. Jacob realized that not all the sounds were coming from his own mouth, and looked to see Edward consumed, too. The vampire did not sweat or emit heat like Jacob did, but his body trembled and his touch became less controlled, more passionate. Strong fingers pressed into Jacob's thighs as Edward leant his head between them.

Suddenly Jacob sat up as that exploring tongue dove more southward, first taking the balls in that eager mouth, then thrusting deeper. Jacob shouted as that tongue caught something for a split second, hitting upon a place inside him that felt so good he could hardly breathe. Edward touched that spot again, and held onto it this time.

With a low growl, Jacob came. He then collapsed onto the grass.

Minutes later he had caught his breath, and was surprised when Edward started again. This time that mouth was fast at first, and then the teeth were scraping torturously slow. Finally that soft mouth descended again, and Jacob was surprised when Edward took in his whole cock. He didn't know what to feel at that. Should he be affronted? Proud? Find it humorous? He decided it was wonderful as that mouth began to move. He felt adrenaline akin only to what he felt when he was running as a wolf. Strong hips thrust up and forward, and again and again Jacob pushed into Edward's mouth.

There was something really hot and arousing about Edward drinking the come. Jacob couldn't put his finger on quite what it was. Perhaps it was the sucking of that mouth, the movement of the Adam's apple. Or maybe it was just the smooth white of that throat combined with the deep red of Edward's lips. Or it was the satisfied softness in Edward's eyes that Jacob knew he, HE, had given Edward.

When he was finished, Edward sat up, and the smile he gave Jacob was a mischievous, impish sort of grin. It made Jacob laugh, even as he felt dizzy still, sinking down from the rush of pleasure. Jacob had never seen that little smirk on Edward's face before, at least, not in anything more than scorn. It pleased him to see it on Edward's face, as if it were just for him.

Edward lay down next to Jacob, his coldness a perfect opposite to Jacob's warmth. Jacob didn't really know what to say to Edward, now. Should he say thanks? Should he leave? Was it over? Had he been too eager and looked stupid? The vampire was so damn impenetrable, Jacob had no idea what Edward was thinking. But he had seen the pleasure, the lust, in Edward's expression, in his movements. So it was there, Jacob reassured himself. No need to be such a worrywart.

Jacob lay splayed out with his arms behind his head, a contented smile on his face. He opened his eyes as fingers touched him suddenly, gently. Those cold, soft fingers were achingly gentle. Jacob knew his hands were callused and he had all sorts of scrapes and bruises on him from running through the forest. Edward's hands were perfect, symmetrical and light-boned and the skin soft over his strength, like some sort of cold stone fortress.

Those fingertips brushed against his chin, tickled probably by the stubble on his jaw. Then they crept up, tip by tip, up his cheek, around the temple, and across his brow. It was a loving, worshipping kind of touch, like something a mother might do. Then those fingers were in his hair, combing through it with sudden passion and fleeting movement. Jacob shivered at the sensation.

As Edward's other hand traced his mouth, Jacob grabbed that hand and moved his grip up Edward's arm. For a moment his hand lingered on Edward's shoulders, and he smiled as Edward pressed his mouth in a half-kiss at the edge of his mouth. Then his hand swept down Edward's body, down to hover over the hard length that thrust demandingly.

At this sudden move, Edward stopped all movement, and another one of those amazing growls came from his throat, except it was slow and soft, like a hungry sort of purr. Jacob stared at the expression of pleasure on Edward's face. Those long eyelashes almost brushed porcelain cheeks as Edward half closed his eyes. His lips were parted, wet and longing, his muscles tense and that soft skin against Jacob's. Edward was leaning over Jacob, his chest brushing the other boy's, and when Jacob's hand touched him there he sunk a little downward. Jacob stared at the face for a moment, because it was so beautiful.

Then he decided, he wanted to feel all of Edward's skin against his. Jacob swallowed hard, and then slowly made his fingers move. He unbuckled the belt, and the tension seemed to crackle in the air as he whisked the belt away. He flung it away and remembered, too late, that Edward would probably not be able to recover it. Jacob had forgotten his strength, around Edward, and had flung the belt with no holding back.

Jacob moved a little, so that Edward was now lying on his back and Jacob was sitting up. He wrapped his fingers around the waistline of the pants and boxers and pulled them all the way down, off, before he dared to look.

Jacob was not usually shy, and the only reason he was shy in this case was because it was Edward. He hadn't established a level of comfort yet. If he had, he would be more brazen. But when he saw Edward lying before him like some sort of Adonis, his breath caught. He shook. He had to wonder if he should take it slow and savor this, or dive in?

EDWARD's POV

There was something alarmingly, amazingly free about being naked. Edward smiled to see how Jacob stared, but he knew the feeling. He had stared like that, too. He couldn't believe he had never realized how beautiful Jacob was before. And that passion…! It drove feeling into Edward that he hadn't felt before, and made him eager and excited. Jacob was so alive. His every feeling was readable in his eyes, but Edward found it endearing.

He reached forward and wrapped his fingers around Jacob's wrists, pulling the boy down to lie on top of him. Mmm. "This feels so good…you're so warm." Jacob's body was like a portable heater, burning hot against Edward's skin. It was an amazing, unearthly sensation. He felt shivers of pleasure slide through him just at the touch of flesh to flesh.

Jacob didn't reply, but he nuzzled his nose in this spot below Edward's ear. It tickled a little, but it was a sweet, wolfish sort of thing to do and it made Edward grin. He laughed, and then rolled over. Slowly, his hands trailed down Jacob's body. The boy was breathing hard, and when Edward stopped, he would whimper. Edward liked that sound, but he wanted to hear Jacob howl, howl for him.

Edward put his hands over the other boy's hips. He wanted to take Jacob, to have him for his own. A look of understanding came into Jacob's eyes and for a moment he stared at Edward in shock, and Edward thought, he's too shy. He doesn't want it. But then the boy turned over, slowly, giving Edward a slow smile as he did so.

With a smile Edward leant down and gave several long, slow licks to that special spot that had had Jacob whimpering for him earlier. The boy gasped at the sensation, pushing his head harder against the ground, his whole body shaking.

Edward put his hands over Jacob's hips again. He wasn't sure how this was done, but he would try. He pressed his body up against Jacob's and the boy gasped as skin touched skin. Edward's cock sat against Jacob's bottom. For a moment, Edward was tense and nervous, but then he decided it was time to move. Inch by inch he pushed in, waiting for Jacob's sounds of pain to subside before he thrust in more. Jacob's heat around him was amazing, so hot and soft and slippery.

Edward moaned at the sensations as that heat engulfed him. "Oh, god…" He could hear Jacob's panting breath, and felt the boy cringe a little until he had slid all in. "You okay?"

Jacob had his fists buried in the earth, his head hanging down. Gruffly, he said, "Yes. I-I'm fine…"

So Edward began to move. At first he was slow, tentative, questioning. But then gradually he got a tempo going. Jacob's body was so hot and firm against him, and Edward felt his own body tingling with energy as he moved. Harder and harder he thrust his hips forward. When Jacob moved in response, those hips pushing backward with so much force, Edward almost lost it. He felt growls rumbling in his chest and couldn't prevent them from escaping. Jacob's cries fueled him on, faster and faster.

His hands were pressed up against Jacob's back, making reddish handprint marks. He could hear the animals scampering away as their sounds filled the grove, and a rut was created in the earth from their powerful movements.

Jacob smelled like pine and sweat. His body was slick and delicious, Edward thought, licking down that spine, lapping at Jacob's ears. He could feel Jacob trembling beneath him, and he felt powerful and consumed. He had felt powerful before, but it was a sick, guilty kind of power. Here, with Jacob, there was no guilt. He could move any way he wanted, not holding back any of his strength, any of his emotions. He was free to be fierce and wild. Jacob seemed to bring the animal instincts out of Edward. He found himself freed from worry and over thinking, as he flew high on the wings of this pleasure that enwrapped him and overwhelmed him.

He was pushing so hard and so fast. He knew he had hit that special spot again when Jacob howled suddenly, loudly. Edward grinned. So he could make Jacob howl. Mmm. He pushed at that spot again, and a pleading whimper came from Jacob's lips. Edward felt his breath coming in quick pants, again and again as he thrust. He started to push harder, faster, and their cries were loud and wanting. Then Edward slowed his movements so that he could savor the sensation of Jacob engulfing him. It felt soo good to move slow. Edward groaned and trembled in lust as he pushed his cock slowly upward and inward, gasping as he managed to press against that special spot again. Jacob moaned softly at the touch, shuddering beneath Edward.

Finally those movements became too much and Edward came with a gasp, feeling a satisfaction like he hadn't felt in a long time sweep over him.

He got up and rolled to lie on the ground next to Jacob. Together they lay there, flowing down from their pleasures, still taking in what they had done and how good it had felt. They had achieved this amazing thing together. What more could they discover and achieve together?

"There," Edward said. "I think I'm cured of the crazy urge now…your scent isn't driving me crazy anymore."

Jacob laughed. "Cured? You kidding? I can never be cured now…not now that I've gotten a taste."

The two stared up at the twilight stars in the sky, hand in hand. Edward wiped the sweat from Jacob's brow, and gave the boy a gentle kiss.

"I guess we'll find out…as time goes on."

Jacob nodded, and Edward knew he had a somber look on his face as Jacob looked at him. The boy jumped up, grabbed his clothes, and laughed. "No more brooding! I'm sick of it! I don't care! Enough sitting around – I'll race you back to Forks!"

"What?"

Edward leapt up and grabbed his own clothes, and by the time he had half of them on, Jacob was already a speck leaping and flying in the woods.

The vampire pulled on his shirt and then realized he didn't know where his belt was. "Damn! He's going to beat me, at this rate."

He leapt up and ran after Jacob, laughing. He found his belt on the way, and had to climb up a tree just to reach it.

The stars twinkled higher in the sky, as if laughing along. The grove was left empty and silent, the disturbed dirt the only testament that anything different had happened that day. The stars in the sky would wait, as would Jacob and Edward, for something different to happen again.

THE END.


End file.
